"Pure Perfection" Justin Sane
Justin Peterson (born December 13, 1983) better known by his ring name Justin Sane, is an American-born professional wrestler, currently signed to Full Intensity Wrestling Early life Peterson was born and raised in Van Nuys, California where he still currently resides. His mother died during birth and so Peterson was raised by his father, Adam Peterson. At the age of 15 he started his training in Kickboxing, he completed his training at 18 years old and started training to become a Professional Wrestler. He moved to Japan when he finished his training to pursue his wrestling career. He joined the Japanese Wrestling Foundation but left 3 years later. He moved back to United States in 2010 after being contacted by NWF. Wrestling career New-Age-Federation (2010) Peterson joined NWF back in October 2, 2010 under the name NitroEdge but was repackaged and never debuted under that name. He had his first match in NWF in October 15, 2010 on NWF's Bloodbath Tournament against Adam. He would win the match and move to the next round where he would be eliminated. He had a quick run as a Face that only lasted for 1 week. During his time in NWF, he would feud against Hurricane Morrison, the feud last for about a month due to Morrison's release from the company. Peterson would then later feud with Suicide Kid and Aftershock for the Cruserweight Championship. He had various shot at the title but never came on top. At NWF's New Found Glory 2011, Peterson would finally capture the Cruserweight Championship, becoming NWF's first 2011 champion. Peterson then quit the company 11 days later due to being tired and not liking the way he was treated. Peterson would come back to NWF June 19 and go on to become the NWF TV Champion. Peterson left the company in 2011 due to NWF's shutdown. Full Intensity Wrestling (2014) Peterson made his return to Wrestling on January 12th, 2014 when he signed a contract with FIW (Full Intensity Wrestling). Peterson debuted on the same night as Justin Sane, an arrogant heel, where he cut a promo. He made his in-ring debut on January 19th, on FIW's flagship show ReVolt against "Big Bad" Bobby Sanchez, he went on to lose the match due to being disqualified. Sane then went on to win his first match at FIW against Pyotr Sadovsky on a hardcore match. This would lead to a feud between the two, however, the two teamed up together on FIW's Pay-Per-View event titled "Nensai Senjou VIII" where they faced the current World Tag Team Champions, The Good Men, Sane and Sadovsky lost the match when Sadovsky was pinned. The feud aggravated and on the March 2nd Edition of ReVolt, Sadovsky injured Sane. This would keep Sane out of action for 2 weeks due to a concussion. Sane would make his return to TV on March 23rd, where he cost Sadovsky a match against Billy Walker. On FIW's Pay-Per-View Event "Anarchy in the U.K '14" Sane went on to defeat Sadovsky on a Hardcore match and put an end to the feud. Personal life Not much is known about Peterson's personal life other than his father owns a Million-Dollar Record Label. Peterson is also a big fan of video games, and whenever he's travelling, he usually plays them. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' In FIW: *Insania (Standing Moonsault) 2014; *Abnormal Behavior (Double Jump Moonsault) 2014; atSaSnding Moonsault In NWF: *Sweet Dreams(Go to Sleep) - 2010; used it until his departure from New-Age-Federation *The Conversion(Anaconda Vise) - 2010-2011; used it until his departure from New-Age-Federation. Also known as Just Tap, Bitch *Lights Out (Zig-Zag) - 2011–present; *''Sleep Tight(Sleeper Hold)'' - 2011–present; used rarely as a finisher. *MakeOver (Pepsi Plunge) - 2010; used rarely as a finisher from 2010-2011 *'Signature moves' *Crucifix Pin *Dropkick *Fireman's Carry Gutbuster *German Suplex *Inverted Body Slam *Jumping Elbow Drop, used as a tribute to Randy Savage *Leg drop bulldog *Scoop Powerslam *Sitout facebuster *Superkick, used as a tribute to Shawn Michaels *'Nicknames' In FIW: *'"Pure Insanity"' In NWF: *"The Insane Pure One" *'"'''The Pure One" *"Your Insane Savior" *'"Pure Perfection" *'''Entrance themes In FIW: *'"The Way You Like It"' by Adema In NWF: *"Narrow Escape" by Celldweller *"Frontline" by Pillar *"Headstrong" by Trapt *"Inside the Fire" by Disturbed Championships and accomplishments *'New-Age-Federation' **NWF Cruserweight Champion (2011) x1 **First 2011 NWF Champion **NWF TV Champion x1 External links *New-Age-Federation Category:Wrestlers